


Dancing is a dangerous game

by Littlebarchie07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Prom, Prom episode, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07
Summary: Based on the lyrics from “you’re a cowboy like me”. Betty-Barchie centric of an AU prom scene.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Dancing is a dangerous game

It goes without saying, Betty Cooper is a brilliant actress. The night of prom was the perfect encore. She smiled and laughed with her friends. She plastered the brightest of smiles on her face as they tapped their plastic red cups against each other, swearing the night was going to be the best of their lives.

The facade continued on the ride there. Veronica promised style, and delivered with a limousine. Betty clung to Jughead’s hand the entire ride, but her grip tightened every time Archie’s eyes would drift to her. She made sure to avoid looking at him directly, turning her full attention to Jug, who would smile down and peck her lips.

Her stomach twisted more, as the half moon crescents of her fingernails dug into her free hand. She took a breath. Everything was going to be fine.

They entered the school gym and Betty’s mind unwillingly flashed to freshmen year; her on one side of Archie, Veronica on the other. Glancing sideways, she immediately regretted it. Archie was staring back at her. Veronica was gabbling away, but he looked distant and uninterested.

Things were awkward and tense between them, after everything that almost, but didn’t happen; but she was determined to move past it. This was their last night together, so she pushed through it. She smiled tentatively, and allowed Veronica to pull Archie away, as she and Jughead moved towards Kevin and Fangs.

* * *

They were all having a good time. The playlist was a mix of country, pop, rock and acoustic. Something for everyone to enjoy. Jughead spent a large amount of time on his phone. Betty knew it was only a matter of time.

He stayed for three dances, before he pulled her to the side of the gym. 

“Charles is really swamped. He’s asking if I can lend a hand.” He said casually. Betty’s fingers dug further into her palms but she smiled up at him.

“That’s fine, let me grab my purse…” He put his hand on her arm.

“Stay. You’re having fun, I’ll be back before the last dance” His eyebrow kinked and he smiled at her with shining eyes. Her voice caught. She wanted to scream. How could he think she was having fun. She was suffocating.

But she was the perfect actress. “Sure.” She replied. He kissed her on the forehead, and left without a backward glance.

* * *

Betty found herself at the punch table, staring out at her classmates, the joy and laughter roaring around her. Her eyes landed on red hair. Of course, she was drawn to him like a magnet, she’d be able to fish him out of a crowd of a thousand.

He was doing a silly dance with Kevin and Fangs and her heart ached. The smile on his face was so genuine and pure. She hated herself because she knew. There was no denying it. She loved him so much.

A tap on her shoulder pulled her from Archie’s direction and she turned to find Reggie.

“Reg.” she nodded up at him.

“Having fun Cooper?” He asked, making a swift move behind her. She frowned.

“Reggie, what are you- ”

“Stay put. I’m adding a little ART to this party.” He wiggled his brow, fishing out a hip flask from his suit jacket.

“Spiking the punch, I see.” Betty laughed.

“It’s just vodka, just to make it a little more lively right. You coming to the after party?” Reggie asked, moved beside her, taking a swig from the remains.

“Maybe.” She smiled. He passed her the flask.

“Jug escaped?”

Betty nodded, somewhat static. “He said he’ll be back for the last dance.” She took the flask and brought it to her lips. The vodka burned and scratched her throat, but her face remained natural.

Reggie smirked, pocketing the now empty flask. “Come dance with us.”

And so she did and for the first time all night, she let herself feel. Veronica gripped her hands and whipped her hair back and forth, pulling her close in a hug, whispering words of forever friendship. 

She tried to ignore the heat of Archie behind her, and as they all come together for a mosh pit style rock song, Betty fought to breathe as Archie’s arm came around her waist.

* * *

Prom ended with the one and only slow song of the night. It was a song that Betty knew all too well and of course, Jughead had not returned, and was nowhere to be seen for the last dance.

As the melody of “the night we met” echoed around the gymnasium, Betty nursed her punch cup, a thin line on her face. Everyone had coupled together, and were swaying close to each other. She searched the crowd, trying to find Veronica or Archie. Her stomach dropped at the thought of them leaving, together, wrapped up in each other.

A sigh of frustration escaped her. 

She had had enough of this. As she reached for her clutch, she turned with an attempt to stand, but found her path blocked with hazel eyes, and a red headed boy who was on his knee in front of her.

She felt her heart stop.

“Can I have this dance, Betty Cooper?” He asked, his voice hoarse, eyes shining up at her like she hung the moon.

images of a little Archie Andrews on his knee with a red toy ring flashed before her eyes.

She swallowed, biting the inside of her cheek. “Where’s Veronica?”

Archie took her trembling hand, of which she didn’t remember outstretching.

“I saved the last dance for you.” He said, pulling her up close to his body. Her arms came around his neck as his hands settled either side of her waist and then his eyes locked with hers.

Dancing is a dangerous game, she thought, as her eyes darted to his lips and back up.

There was a tenderness to his eyes as his lips upturned into a smile. She could feel his breath in her ear. Her heart pulsing. Her eyes closed.

As they swayed to the music, she honed in on the lyrics.

_I had all and then most of you_  
_Some and now none of you_  
_Take me back to the night we met_

Archie’s hand moved to the small of Betty’s back, and everyone else fell away. It had never been more clear, as she led her head on his shoulder, his lips tentatively pressing to her forehead.

She was never going to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute nonsense and my writing is awful, but I love writing these two ❤️


End file.
